


Philia

by gala_apples



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Established Relationship, Gangbang, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philia is a Greek word for the love between friends. Boots would call what's happening that, except he's not a York Academy turkey. He doesn't know Greek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philia

“I am losing my mind. He’s making me lose my mind. I don’t say that lightly, being a long time friend of his, but honest to god. Losing. My. Mind.”

“That’s rough. Can I eat your French toast?”

Boots pushes his plate at Wilbur. He has mostly lost his will to live, and syrup drenched breakfast isn’t going to be what puts him back in glass half full terrority. Might as well let someone enjoy it.

“What’s going on? A committee we haven’t been gang pressed into yet?”

Boots snorts. “You know, I honestly wish he would occupy himself with a committee? Elmer, could you lose more bush hamsters? Anyone wanna get in contact with the Wizzle-Peabodys?”

“Wow,” Larry whistles. “You are far gone.”

“Last night he kept me up for two hours talking about how we could establish our own graduation class as a cult and buy land to build cult farms on.” No one seems particularly surprised. Fair, Boots reckons. It is Bruno, after all. “It’s going to be a full semester of this. It’s going to- I can’t believe I’m wishing for silent treatment and masking tape halves of the room. I just don’t know how to calm him down. I don’t know how to convince him that we’re not all never going to speak to each other ever again.”

“We actually had an idea about that. Ow!” Sidney’s accompanying gesture sinks his hand into his hot hashbrown mash.

Chris hands Sidney a napkin and takes over the conversation. “He’s been ranting at us too. Under the guise of brainstorming, of course. He thinks you’re being unreasonably critical, but if he can find a post-grad solution that pleases you we’ll all fall in line.”

“Great. That’s great,” Boots groans. It’s a waste of breath to apologise for him. Everyone at this table knows Bruno does his thing. Hell, everyone at this school knows that. Nor will Boots feel guilty for being happy that Bruno’s full creative attention isn’t pointed at him. “So you had an idea?” 

Boots is fully expecting someone to say tranquilise him, and Boots wouldn’t blame them. That’s not what happens.

“The thing is,” Wilbur starts, “you’d have to come out first.”

“Excuse me? I’m not-”

Mark interrupts. “You so obviously are. It doesn’t take an investigative journalist to list all the clues.”

“Normally we’d never pressure you to come out to us-”

“I mean we haven’t yet, right?”

“But the idea starts with you admitting you’re dating.”

“Okay, fine. We are.” Boots thought they’d do this together, in college, but he doesn’t feel all that guilty outing Bruno. Bruno only stayed in because Boots didn’t want Edward to find out, not for any reason of his own. If Boots unilaterally deciding that they’ll be honest will somehow fix Bruno’s latest insanity, it’s a small price to pay.

“Step two is backing off your relationship for one night.”

“You said it wrong. Step two is letting us show Bruno how much we love him, physically.”

“You said it wrong too!”

“Don’t get mad. I can see you’re getting mad, but don’t get mad. Look, Bruno’s freaking out because he’s losing us, right? Macdonald Hall in general, but us really, the source of his committees. So we have to show him he’ll always have a piece of us.”

Boots doesn’t think he likes where this is going. “How? Because Pete implied-”

Elmer puts down his spoon and steeples his fingers. “Pete was right, if not eloquent. Sexual intercourse releases hormones such as oxytocin, which raises the individual’s trust in their bed partner. His endocrine system will force him to believe what his anxiety addled mind would have him deny.”

“None of you are even gay!” Boots manages to not shout, but it’s a close thing.

“Except Chris,” Mark replies calmly. “He’s closeted too, but there’s no point in that anymore.”

“Thanks,” Chris groans. “This is exactly how I wanted to come out. Now it looks like I have an ulterior motive for wanting this.”

“No, it would have looked like you had an ulterior motive if you came out after you banged a guy for the sake of friendship.”

Boots shakes his head. “This is crazy, and I’m not talking about it any more. Everyone eat their damn breakfast.”

***

The thing is, yeah, it’s insane. It’s totally fucking mental. But.

But Bruno Walton thrives on insanity. Boots knew that from the very first week they started rooming together. For everyone else in Macdonald Hall, everyone else in Ontario, even, group sex wouldn’t be anything near a solution. But Bruno needs people, in a way that winds up in counting ants and collecting pop cans and setting up illegal toll booths. Who’s to say that that sort of mad love isn’t best met with a handful of straight guys willing to be gay for a night?

He thinks about it through every morning class. He keeps his pen in hand so no teacher notices to call on him, but doesn’t write a single note. Boots isn’t Bruno. He can’t just dive head first without looking into the pool first.

By lunch Boots has made up his mind. He asks Bruno to get him a second apple, knowing that his boyfriend has a thing about bruised fruit and will be at least five minutes picking through the huge tinfoil tray of wet washed apples. The moment he’s out of earshot Boots says “Let’s make this quick and quiet. How many of you have had sex at Scrimmage’s? If this is happening Bruno’s not coming out of it with seven different STDs.”

“I’ve just made out a lot?”

“Gay, remember? And no guys here either.”

“I’ve gotten a few handjobs.”

“Mary Lou and I quite enjoy digital stimulation.”

“I’ve had sex!” Sidney grins.

“How’d you even get in Scrimmages without hurting yourself?”

“It was the nurse actually. After I got hurt bad enough that Henrietta had to get her.”

“I don’t know if I’m impressed or horrified.”

Boots rolls his eyes at the chatter surrounding Sidney’s confession. Normally he’d be a lot more positive, but he’s only got a minute or two more before Bruno comes back with the nicest apple of a hundred. “Congratulations, but I only care about the details. Was it safe?”

Wilbur tucks his bread in one cheek so he can speak clearly. “If he says no we can leave him out, if that means Operation Friendship Gangbang is a go.”

“Hey, no. Don’t leave me out of helping Bruno,” Sidney complains. “He’ll think I don’t care. It was totally safe. Come on, she was a nurse. Like she wouldn’t use condoms.”

“Tonight then. At seven. If this is going to fix him, then tonight.” And if their asking Bruno goes horribly wrong, at least they’ll have the time to patch things up before graduation.

***

At five to seven Boots still hasn't figured out how to bring it up. He knows he should say something, give Bruno some semblance of warning about the plans all his friends have for the night, but he doesn’t know how to say it. It’s not exactly a situation he has a pre-written script for.

They're on time. Of course they are. Heaven forbid Boots get an extra minute to calm his nerves. Someone knocks and Boots get up from the desk he’s not really doing homework on to get the door. Before he makes it everyone files in, welcome taken for granted. Pretty typical Dorm 3 manners. It’s a full room, with the two of them, and seven other grown teenagers, but it’s a full room they’ve had countless times. Literally. Boots would be hard-pressed to count the number of times this particular war council has met, though he’d bet it’s somewhere in the high hundreds.

If Boots was having any doubts about this plan -which, _yeah_ \- they fade when he sees how much Bruno relaxes just having them in the room. “What's going on guys? Elmer do an experiment on Pete you all think I should see?” 

Bruno’s grinning like there’s nothing he wants in the world more than for that to be the case. For a moment Boots gets his increasingly manic behaviour. This is going to be a hard place to leave. If there was a rational way to never leave, nor let any of the guys in this room leave, Boots would probably be for it. But there’s not, and he can’t let Bruno stay at this level of desperation. He’ll burn out. And a broken shell of a Bruno Walton is by far the worst thing Boots can imagine.

“Look. We know you think the world is crumbling around you.”

“And maybe it is.”

“But we want to help shore you up.”

Bruno scoffs. “How are you going to do that? We can't all go to the same college. Chris didn't even apply to U of T.”

“Fucking,” Larry says bluntly.

Bruno misconstrues it. “I was mad at him too, at first. But he deserves to follow his arty dreams, and a scholarship to Phil Baldwin's for the Innovative Arts isn't something to throw away.”

“No. I meant fucking. Making love. Sex.”

Bruno frowns, then plasters on a smile to shake his head. “Nope. Me and Diane are dating.”

“Is that your cutesy nickname for Boots? Does Diane Grant know?”

“I have no idea-”

Boots drops down onto the bed beside Bruno. He still has the pen he wasn’t writing with twined between his fingers. “I told them. Sorry. But they kind of already knew, anyway.”

Bruno rests his head on his shoulder for a second, affectionately, before straightening up again. “You know I didn’t care one way or the other. But lets get back on the topic at hand. Something about Larry want to make love to me?”

“All of us, actually.”

“All of you like all eight of you.” Bruno repeats.

“Well, actually we weren’t sure if Boots was gonna join in,” Sidney says.

“It’s not that scandalous.”

“It's not like we're taking your virginity.”

“But a night like this can't be forgotten. You'll always feel us, even if we're in Winnipeg and Sudbury and Kitchener.”

“I'm going to Montreal,” Elmer chips in.

“You don't know French.”

“It will be my first experiment there, seeing how long it takes me to learn through immersion.”

As everyone else goes off on a tangent about why the hell Elmer would want to go to Quebec of all places, and be a fussy separatist bastard, Bruno brings the conversation back to them. “And you're okay with this?”

Boots knows what he thinks. He’s just not sure how well he can verbalise those thoughts. “Well I didn't come up with the idea of my boyfriend being fucked by all his best friends, but I dunno. It makes sense, somehow.”

“Uh, me and the person who’s actually supposed to be fucking me need to go talk for a minute in the hall,” Bruno says loud enough to cut over everyone else. He doesn’t sound panicked, or confused, or angry, he’s just his usual super assertive self.“You all stay here.”

***

“So how are we doing this?” Chris asks, hands in his pockets. Boots shrugs as he pushes past him and Mark to sit on his bed. He and Bruno agreed that he’d stay and watch, that Boots had as much calling-this-off-now power as Bruno. That doesn’t mean he’s going to get hands on.

“I know,” Bruno smiles. “Everyone should get naked.”

Mark curls his fingers around the hem of his red t-shirt, then pauses. “I mean, sure. We will. But this isn't an orgy. It's more of a gangbang. Tonight's about you. You get that, right?”

Bruno nods. “I think I'm going to like being the centre of attention.”

At that Boots has to laugh. “You think?”

As everyone else strips to boxers or briefs, Bruno goes that last step and chucks his underwear into the bathroom, where the rest of their dirty clothes live. It’s a good thing that he’s not at all body conscious, considering that he’s about to be spread out in front of more than a handful of guys. In fact, he doesn’t wait at all. As the pair skid over the stained linoleum Bruno lays on top of his soft brown comforter and lightly grabs his dick. He’s flaccid now, but Boots bets not for much longer. Once they got over the _this won’t hurt us?_ part of the conversation, Bruno had seemed really into the kinky slutty aspect of the potential scene. He looks up at the guys that have formed a rough J around his twin bed and gestures at nothing in particular. “So is anyone calling dibs?”

“I come quick. Is that better for first or last?”

“I have the biggest dick. Is that better for first or last?”

Somehow it's Elmer that elbows his way forward. “Mary Lou has taught me I enjoy providing digital stimulation. As that is the first step in anal intercourse, I believe I should go first.”

“You heard Drimsdale,” Bruno says as everyone else freezes in shock. “He’s going first, he wants to finger me. Everyone else form a line behind the genius.”

“Where's the lube?”

“It's under my bed.”

“You know I always imagined Boots as bottom?”

“We switch. Boots just keeps school shit under his bed. My bed is the sex bed.”

“Only because you can fall asleep in the wet spot,” Boots points out. Bruno’s comforter will keep some of the fluids off his bed, but some is still too much for Boots. He likes his sex dirty and his afterglow clean, unlike Bruno, who can drift off with come still spackling his face.

As they bicker lightheartedly Pete kneels and gets the bottle out. “I’ve never even seen this before. Where did you-”

“Friend of Cathy’s. Costs me an essay each time we need a new one.”

“Sure,” Sidney complains. “You form a Lines Department so you don’t have to write a word for Wizzle, but as soon as you need sex gear it’s a thousand words no problem.”

Elmer takes the bottle from Pete and sits at the edge of Bruno’s bed. Boots doesn’t have the perfect line of sight, he’s sort of viewing through a fence of his friend’s asses. But he can see well enough that he won’t complain about it. One of Bruno’s legs stays flat behind Elmer’s back, the other folds up and over Elmer’s right thigh. It could be really weird scissoring, if they had girl parts. Elmer coats his fingers liberally before sinking the first inside Bruno. Boots tenses a little, when Bruno does, then relaxes himself. It’s going to be a long night if he reacts to every movement Bruno makes.

***

“Okay, now is anyone going to call real first dibs?” Bruno wriggles, face a little flushed. Boots knows that look. That’s Bruno five seconds from begging to be fucked. Boots _loves_ that look. Even now, when he knows he’s not going to the the one fucking him.

“Me? Sort of?” Pete trails off, then starts again when he realises everyone’s staring at him, waiting for him to start the party. “See, I kinda figure you’ll be real messy, at the end, and that’s a thing I like. I mean, in girl porn, but I figure it can’t be that much different, as long as I can get it up, right? Can I dibs last?”

“I’ll go first,” Larry says.

“Great. You always gave us a heads up with the Fish, and now you’re getting a head up.”

Boots cackles at Bruno’s pun. He’s the only one. Mark actually winces. Like his headlines have always been gold. Yeah right.

Larry crawls onto the bed behind Bruno. It’s literally the first time Boots has ever seen a man getting fucked. Before Bruno he’d never really considered guys, never mind watched porn. It kind of makes Boots want to get a camcorder and record their own sex in the future.

A few minutes of fucking later Larry comes with a loud groan. It startles Boots into talking. He was going to remain an observer here, but their big plan has clearly missed a large component. “Shut up!” He hisses. “Fudge is down the hall. And if he thinks anyone is together he’ll split them up. I am not rooming with George Wexford Symthe’s little brother for the rest of the year.”

“We’ll shut up. But what about Bruno?”

“I’ve got that,” Wilbur says with confidence. He pushes Bruno’s pillows out of the way so he can set his wide ass at the top of the bed. Then Wilbur tugs Bruno closer and pretty much places Bruno’s face on his cock. Bruno repositioning himself on his hands and knees is a clear afterthought. Bruno’s never let Boots manhandle him like that. To be fair though, Boots can’t remember trying.

Mark smirks. “Figures even in the bedroom you like feeding people. I bet you love eating girls out, don’t you?”

“Who doesn’t?”

***

“Wow. I’ve never seen fucking that slow and methodical. And my Uncle Jacques works at a sex toy store.”

Sidney stops fully, completely sheathed in Bruno, before he looks over at Chris. “Literally my number one fear is having an accident and breaking my dick. Slow and steady prevents that.”

The entire room winces at the idea, so he probably has a point.

***

Bruno comes, spine arching as he grinds his hips down. It’s not the first time he’s come just from prostate stimulation but it’s not super frequent either. Usually he’s still hard when Boots finishes at which point Boots will just stroke or suck him off rather than reintroduce fingers. 

Mark doesn’t even break stride. He curls an arm around the underside of Bruno’s stomach and hauls him back in. One of the guys gasps at the whimper that bubbles out around Wilbur’s cock. Boots’ isn’t sure who it belongs to, only that it’s not Larry, who’s in the bathroom. Boots is pretty sure he’s having an _I’m not gay_ crisis, and appreciates that he’s doing it privately instead of making a scene.

Mark leans in a little closer to Bruno’s ear, then cuts the intimacy by speaking at regular volume.“I’m glad you’re satisfied, but we’re not going to stop. You never once let us stop when we wanted to, so we’re not going to stop now.”

That’s fair, Boots thinks. Completely true, and fair.

***

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this. Coach Flynn would be disappointed in my endurance, but my arms-”

“You’re shaking from the duration of limb extension, not to mention post-ejaculation release of the biochemical prolactin making you tired. Perhaps rest them and focus on keeping your posterior presented?”

Boots blinks twice. That sounded almost like dirty talk, which is insane. It’s Elmer freakin’ Drimsdale. If there’s two circles of Venn diagram that never, ever meet in the middle it’s Elmer Drimsdale and dirty talk.

Bruno follows the suggestion, dropping his face and shoulders into the pillow Wilbur replaced when he got back up for his turn. His knees stay bent and his ass stays angled up, and that’s enough for Chris to kneel in the space Wilbur just vacated.

***

“Boots, aren’t you going to do anything?”

Boots shrugs. It’s not like he’s not hard, but that’s not really the point. “Not my night. He already knows that I’ll never leave him.”

“Yeah, but he’s still yours. Jerk off on him.” Pete sounds oddly eager, so Boots decides to go for it. 

Bruno’s back is shiny with sweat and come is leaking out of him at a rate that would seem gross if Boots didn’t know the reason for it. As it is it’s oddly reassuring. Pushing between two of the guys Boots assesses the scene before him. He could manhandle Bruno if he wanted to. His boyfriend let Wilbur, there’s no way he wouldn’t let him. If Boots turned him over he could jerk off on his chest, or even his face. Instead, Boots half mounts him. He sticks his dick in the sopping crack of Bruno’s ass and starts to rut. It doesn’t take him long to build up steam. Watching tonight has been far more arousing than he would have guessed when he agreed to let them ask Bruno. 

Boots comes on an upstroke, so he mostly gets Bruno’s back and tailbone, although gravity starts it dripping down his spine. Bruno whines a little but doesn’t move. He’s fucked out. More than that. He seems at peace, for the first time in weeks.

Pete’s up last, practically ecstatic about the mess that’s been left for him. Boots hopes he enjoys it, and has memorised every sensation involved. He’ll need to live off the memory of it. You don’t get a scene like this very often in real life. Unless you’re Jordie Jones, maybe.

***

Bruno stands, grimacing a little as he does so. He looks down at himself, and then back to them. “I know I’m kind of a mess, and I’ve already been touched all evening, but group hug?”

Boots wouldn’t care if Bruno was drenched head to toe in the come of a hundred guys. He’s hugging the man who made Macdonald Hall what it is today, and nothing will stop him. Everyone else must feel the same because as Bruno holds out his arms they all swarm in.

“I love you guys.”

“We love you too.”


End file.
